onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
7x22
est le vingt-deuxième épisode de la saison 7. Il a été diffusé le 18 mai 2018 sur ABC. Il s'agit du dernier épisode de la série. Le plan machiavélique de Rumplestiltskin est enfin dévoilé et Regina réalise que leur unique espoir de l'arrêter est de détourner le jeune Henry de sa quête de vengeance. Pendant ce temps, Tilly et Margot cherchent de l'aide à Storybrooke. Ses espoirs d'être un jour réuni avec Belle s'amenuisant, Weaver lutte pour trouver un moyen de vaincre son alter ego maléfique, et lorsque la vie de Rogers est menacée, il devra faire le sacrifice ultime. Résumé À Storybrooke Dans le Monde des Vœux Quelques temps plus tard Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente le panneau de sortie de Storybrooke. * Cet épisode est celui qui compte le plus de guest stars. ** Les six membres du casting principal partis en fin de saison 6 sont toutefois crédités comme special guest stars. * C'est la seconde fois que M. Gold meurt, après son sacrifice pour tuer son père. * L'ultime Sort noir marque le sixième connu de la série. * Le père de Lily, est révélé comme étant Zorro, personnage du feuilleton papier éponyme. Selon les scénaristes, il n'apparaît pas dans l'épisode en raison d'un souci de droits d'auteur. * Emma interrompt le couronnement de la Gentille Reine en s'excusant de son retard, comme l'avait fait la Méchante Reine au mariage de Blanche-Neige et du Prince David. * Selon plusieurs sources, la scène entre Regina et Emma lors du couronnement aurait nécessité de doublures et CGI. Néanmoins, Adam Horowitz a annoncé dans un tweet que les deux actrices ont bel et bien tournés ensemble, bien que la feuille de route suggère que l'étreinte a été improvisée. * La fille de Emma et Killian Jones porte le prénom Hope, (signifiant « Espoir » en français). Il est ainsi porteur du message d'espoir souvent rappelé par Blanche-Neige entre autres et défendu par les scénaristes tout au long de la série. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 2,27 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 0,5 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni X'', soit ''X % de part de marché. Références à LOST * L'horloge de Storybrooke indique 8 h 14, puis 8 h 15. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à LOST en cliquant ici ! Références à Disney * Leroy sifflote quelques notes de la chanson Heigh-Ho.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A70xUvyPA_c Extrait de la chanson Heigh-Ho sur le compte Youtube de Disney France.] * La Fée Clochette vole près des châteaux des Royaumes Unis.[https://d23.com/everything-we-know-about-the-once-upon-a-time-series-finale/ "Everything We Know About the Once Upon A Time Series Finale", article] de D23 du 10 mai 2018 : « And here's a D23 exclusive: Keep an eye out for a very familiar pixie waving her wand in front of a very familiar castle. This, of course, is a nod to the iconic opening credits sequence of the long-running TV series The Wonderful World of Disney, where Tinker Bell uses her wand to create a fabulous fireworks display in front of Disneyland's Sleeping Beauty Castle. » Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles Photos de tournage Vidéos thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px Références "}} en:Leaving Storybrooke